I'd Give Anything
by mavjade
Summary: AU. What would Ben Skywalker give to bring back his sister?


Timeframe: Post NJO

Character(s): Luke and Ben Skywalker

Genre: AU

Disclaimer: Star Wars and its likeness belongs to George Lucas. I own nothing, nor did I make any money off this

Authors Notes: This is a response to the challenge set in over at boards.

Challenge: What would Ben do to make his deepest dream come true; bringing back his twin sister who died when they were five.

* * *

Five-year-old Ben Skywalker knew something was wrong. He had been awakened by the sound of his mother's terrified cry, something she never did. Now his entire family was here at their house and everyone seemed sad. Sitting on his mother's lap, he watched as his uncle Han hugged his father, tears streaming down both their faces. His aunt Leia sat beside he and his mother with her arms around both of them. 

Mara was holding on to Ben for dear life, as if he would disappear if she were to let go. He was now her only child; her baby girl was one with the Force. Lost to a mysterious killer, for five-year-olds didn't just die in their sleep.

Leia said nothing as she held both Ben and Mara, knowing there was nothing that she could say to help. No platitudes would make her pain go away, or bring her child back. Leia knew this, for she had been down this road, having lost her son a few short years before.

Ben looked up at his mother, "Momma, where's Bwen?"

A sad face looked back at him. "She's gone, baby."

"Where did she go?"

Hearing the conversation, Luke decided that they it would be best to explain to Ben where his sister had gone in private.

"Come on Ben; let's go to your room," Luke said while picking him up off Mara's lap.

Leaving everyone else behind, Luke carried Ben to the room he once shared with his twin sister, Brynn. Luke set him down before on his bed before sitting down to face him. He took a deep breath before he set about trying to explain the concept of life and death to his young son.

"Ben, do you remember the story we told you about your cousin Anakin?"

Ben thought for a moment. "How he saved all the Jedi but then had to go away and he can't come back?"

"Yes," Luke answered with unshed tears in his eyes, "he is one with the Force, and Brynn has gone to be with him."

Finally, realizing that his sister was gone and wasn't coming back, Ben began to cry.

"Why, Daddy?"

Pulling Ben onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him, Luke tried to think of an answer. "I don't know, buddy, I just don't know."

Ben continued to cry in Luke's arms until he had completely exhausted himself and he could no longer stay awake. Luke laid him down on his bed and pulled the covers up around him

For a few moments, Luke just stood there watching his only child sleep, then finally gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Sleep well, my son."

A few days later, a funeral was held for five-year-old Brynn Skywalker. Friends and family came from all over to be with Luke, Mara and Ben; to pay their respects to a little girl whose life had been tragically cut short.

Afterwards, the Skywalkers went back to their home, needing to be away from everyone else, needing to be alone. Fearing that this was all too much for little Ben, they wanted to get life back to normal as quickly; as normal as their lives could be, missing one of them.

After laying Ben down for a nap, Luke went to be with his wife. He found her sitting on the sofa, curled up in a ball, staring at nothing with a blank look in her eyes. Climbing in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. No words were spoken, nor were tears shed, for words could not express the loss of a child, nor could they restore life to one who was lost.

Walking into his son's room, Luke stopped in the doorway, puzzled by what he was doing. All of Ben's possessions were piled on top of, beside, and underneath Brynn's bed. His favorite stuffed Bantha was sitting on her pillow, his toy X-wing right beside it. His clothes, or all of the ones his small little arms could reach, were neatly lying on the floor beside her bed. Even the sheets off his own bed were piled at the foot of hers.

His curiosity peaked, Luke asked, "What are you doing, son?"

Sad eyes turned to face him, "If I give Bwen all my things, do you think she will come back?"

Finally he understood what Ben was doing. His son was willing to give up everything, in his little mind, to have his sister back, piling all his things on her bed so she could see that the things were hers to take.

Sitting on the floor next to Ben, Luke gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, buddy, she can't come back, not even for all your things, but—"

"Then… what if I go," Ben interrupted, "and she came back. Then maybe you and Momma wouldn't be so sad."

At this, Luke's heart completely broke. Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts, he finally said, "No, Ben, Momma and I would be very sad if you left, too. I'm afraid there is nothing that we can do to bring Brynn back, even though we all want her to very much. But we will always love her and she will always be with us in our hearts. Do you understand?"

With small little tears running down his face, he nodded. "Some day, I wanna be a Jedi like you and keep people from going away."

Luke gently enfolded Ben in his arms and whispered, "I know, son. I know."

* * *

There is a sequel to this, but it isn't finished. Let me know if you are interested in it! 


End file.
